The veil over his eyes
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN LIBRE Serena cumple con las expectativas de la sociedad, casándose con un buen partido. No tardara mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que fue un error casarse con el que decían era: el hombre perfecto. Historia larga (Estado: HIATUS)
1. El principio del fin

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

**The veil over his eyes**

_(Adaptación Libre)_

**26 de Marzo de 1915 – Estados Unidos**

–Señorita White… el libro…

El dueño de la librería se sintió intimidado ante la mirada expectante de la joven. Era más de la venteaba vez –en dos meses– que acudía a la librería, preguntando por el mismo título. Siendo una clienta frecuente, trato de no decepcionarla; ¨movió cielo y tierra¨, pero el dichoso libro pertenecía a una edición agotada. Entonces…

– Señor Tomoe dígame que lo pudieron conseguir –junto sus manos como si se encontrara frente de su ¨hada madrina¨.

–Sí… –antes de mostrarle el libro, el hombre quiso hacer sufrir un poco a la joven– Le confieso que no fue fácil conseguirlo, tuve que acudir a mis contactos que radican en el viejo continente, y helo aquí.

Se sintió maravillada como cuando un mago la sorprendía con sus trucos de magia; lo tomo con sumo cuidado.

–Señor Tomoe le pagare lo que sea necesario, y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia.

–¿Quiere que se lo envuelva? –dijo una joven cuatro años menor que ella; quien era hija del dueño de la librería.

–Sí Hotaru. Gracias… –se lo entrego, y eligió el papel de regalo más bonito.

Ya fuera de la librería, y al sostenerlo entre sus brazos; le trasmitía una inmensa felicidad. Las campanadas del reloj de la iglesia –del Centro– le hicieron percatarse de que si no se apresuraba no alcanzaría a su padre en la oficina –estaba segura de que no se iría sin ella, pero no quería causarle molestias al tener que esperarla– ya que habían quedado de ir juntos a comer, y su madre los estaba esperando. Apresuro el paso a una hora donde: la gente se aglomeraba en las calles.

Finalmente estaba en frente del edificio donde se encontraba el Despacho Jurídico de su padre. A lo lejos vio la silueta masculina; de quien miraba por el ventanal. Trato de llamar su atención y lo saludó efusivamente, entonces al cruzar la calle; su sonrisa se borró, cuando se percató de que no se trataba de su papá.

Era un joven elegantemente vestido que se le quedo viendo de una forma en que ningún hombre lo había hecho antes, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada. Desvió la mirada, y trato de regresar a la banqueta contraria, pero para su mala suerte un automóvil paso en frente suyo. Recibiendo un empujón, ella cayó pesadamente sobre el empedrado; con algo de lodo, debido a las lluvias de días anteriores. Se sintió aturdida, sin embargo al ver como las ruedas pasaban sobre su preciada posesión, no pudo evitar gritar.

El conductor del automóvil ni siquiera osó disculparse, al llegar a la conclusión de que aquel incidente había sido culpa del descuido de aquella torpe.

Ella tomo el libro y una de las pastas se desprendió. Se sintió desolada al ver que varias páginas tenían ahora manchas oscuras; a causa de las llantas. Al sentirse observada por los transeúntes chismosos. Se incorporó rápidamente y se fue corriendo de allí. Tardo más de una hora en llegar a la residencia de la Familia White.

–¡Serena, hija mía qué te ha pasado!

Su madre –quien se encontraba en el jardín– se alertó al verla en tales fachas, su vestido no podía estar más sucio, y ella estaba ¨hecha un mar de lágrimas¨. La joven no dijo nada y abrazo a su madre buscando consuelo.

La mujer cuya belleza había heredado su hija; la guió por las escaleras, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Serena.

–¡El libro se estropeo! –lloro con más ímpetu y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

–¡El libro qué tanto has esperado, para regalárselo a Darien por haberse graduado de la Facultad de Medicina!

Ella mejor que nadie sabía de los sacrificios que su hija había hecho; no permitió que sus padres le dieran el dinero para comprarlo. Trabajo como institutriz de los hijos de amigos íntimos de la Familia White; quienes vieron ese gesto como una lección de vida por parte de aquellos venerables padres a su primogénita. Y gustosos le encomendaron la educación de sus hijos.

Al escuchar que un automóvil se estacionaba intuyo que se trataba de su marido; quien al igual que su hija había llegado tarde a la hora de la comida. Comprendió que era mejor dejar que Serena se tranquilizara, y bajo a la sala para recibir a su marido.

–¡Querido bienvenido!

Él le dio el tan acostumbrado beso, pero se separó rápidamente de ella.

–Serenity, estoy muy preocupado por nuestra hij…

–Ella ya está en casa…

–¡Esa niña me dejo plantado!

–Créeme fue por una buena razón…

Serenity lo ayudo a quitarse el saco y el sombrero; se los entregó a una joven sirvienta para que los colgara en el armario que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta principal.

–Entonces, por favor infórmale a Serena que esta noche tiene que estar más bella que nunca…

El señor White no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que acentuaban sus varoniles facciones.

–Lo siento, pero Serena esta indispuesta… hoy no cenara con nosotros.

–Imposible, un distinguido invitado viene a cenar…

–¿Querido, por esta vez, podrías disculparla?

El hombre estaba a punto de subir las suntuosas escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de su hija, pero la mirada suplicante de su amada esposa lo hizo desistir.

–No te preocupes me encargare de que esta cena sea perfecta, y se atienda como es debido al que imagino es tu cliente…

–Deja los preparativos en manos de Beryl, tengo que hablar contigo…

–Sobre qué…

–El compromiso de nuestra hija…

_**C**_

–¡Soy una torpe!

La luz que le proporcionaba la lámpara de noche ilumina el libro que había dejado sobre la cama. La apagaba y la encendía como si esta acción sirviera como un conjuro que le proporcionara al libro mancillado su compostura. Ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana –la melodía del gran reloj de la estancia se lo había anunciado– y no podía conciliar el sueño… permanecía sentada a un lado del edredón de su cama mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

–Ya no tengo tiempo para encargar otro libro, si es que lo hubiera… –de nuevo las lágrimas brotaron– …y por si fuera poco… ahora estoy comprometida con quién sabe quién.

Esto último se lo dijo al libro como si este se tratara de un fiel confidente.

Había pasado tan sólo una semana y los preparativos de la fiesta de su compromiso no se hicieron esperar. No había tiempo de nada, su madre no dejaba de atosigarla con los detalles de cómo debía comportarse en tan elegante gala. ¨La crema y nata¨ harían acto de presencia; y sintió la misma presión de cuando fue presentada en sociedad; desde ese día los pretendientes no le faltaron, pero al momento de dar su opinión sobre algún tema que involucrara a la política o sobre un tema –que según ellos– no le confería a las mujeres, no los volvía a ver, ya que ¨defendía a capa y espada¨ sus ideales. Con tan solo 17 años –faltando tan sólo unos meses para cumplir los 18 años– sentía que el amor no llegaría a su vida o mejor dicho un romance como el que los personajes de sus novelas padecían y vivían al máximo; tratando con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, librar cada uno de los obstáculos para así consumar su amor.

–Madre… –dudo en preguntar– ¿Cómo es mi prometido?

Serenity quien le ayudaba a ponerse el vestido –color rosa pálido con bordados de rosas formadas por hilos de plata– la veía por el gran espejo.

–Diamante Vega pertenece a una de las familias de más renombre de España. No te preocupes tu padre investigo sus antecedentes, y por si fuera poco es hijo del que fue uno de sus mejores amigos de la universidad. Heredo una viña, además su empresa produce e importa vinos de la más alta calidad. En la cena me pude percatar de que es inteligente y muy maduro para su edad; tu padre admira su frialdad y asertividad en los negocios, ya que gracias a esto su fortuna se ha triplicado después de la muerte de su padre.

Una idea picara cruzo por la mente de Serena, quizá él era el mejor y más maravilloso partido, por eso sus padres no querían que la conociera antes de qué se comprometieran formalmente. Para que este no saliera corriendo cuando ella abriese la boca… Pero, la respuesta que quería escuchar de su madre tenía que ver con que: si era un buen hombre, del cual con el tiempo ella llegaría a enamorarse, como le paso a su mejor amiga Luna.

_**C**_

–¡Pido un brindis por los futuros esposos! –dijo con orgullo el padre de Serena.

Los invitados alzaron sus copas y dijeron al unísono: ¨Por los futuros esposos…¨

Las manos de Serena temblaban y esto no se debía a los típicos nervios, de cuando se encontraba frente a una gran multitud de gente ¨pomposa¨ –dejando a un lado a sus amigas– que la escudriñaban de pies a cabeza, sino más bien a que su ¨maravilloso¨ prometido se trataba del ¨joven del ventanal¨.

¨Esa mirada¨ que la había impactado desde aquel ¨desafortunado encuentro¨; seguía inquietándola. Y por segunda vez fue presa de la torpeza: al alzar su copa el contenido se derramo sobre su elegante vestido.

¨Por favor, que me trague la tierra.¨

Pensó, y su madre le hizo una seña para que se disculpara, y se retirara a su alcoba para cambiarse.

–Lo siento…

Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar. Ya en su habitación su madre le entrego otro vestido –que se había puesto en otra ocasión–. Beryl le ayudo a ponérselo mientras Serenity le entregaba un coordinado –aretes, brazalete y gargantilla– que su marido le había regalado, en su pasado aniversario de bodas; y que combinaba con el vestido. Serena no podía quitar la vista de su costoso y fino anillo de compromiso; lo cierto era que Diamante tenía un gusto exquisito y refinado, esto se podía notar en su en su persona, y por ende en todo lo que le rodeaba.

A punto de reunirse de nuevo con los invitados y a unos pasos de la sala principal, Serena sujetó del brazo de su madre, y detuvieron su andar enfrente de la puerta corrediza del gran salón.

– Madre yo no quiero irme a España, estar lejos de ustedes, de mi hermano, de mis amigas y de Da… –dijo desconsolada y apunto de las lágrimas.

Su madre la tomo suavemente del brazo y hablo quedamente, pero con dulzura. Mientras la música del cuarteto de violines se filtraba por la puerta he inundaba cada recoveco de la gran residencia.

–Hija mía, tu padre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti y Sammy. La vida que te depara al lado de Diamante será la misma a la que estas acostumbrada. Además tendrás a alguien a tu lado que te protegerá y con el cual formaras un hogar que se vera bendecido por la llegada de los hijos –la abrazo–. Nunca te lo había contado, pero igual que tú, mis padres me comprometieron con un completo ¨desconocido¨ –sonrió– me sentí sumamente desconcertada, y el inicio de nuestro matrimonio fue cordial, pero el amor llego cuando menos lo esperamos y se vio coronado contigo y con tu hermano.

–¡Madre!

Se abrazaron y su madre deposito un beso sobre la coronilla de su cabeza; y Serena se sintió aliviada y le embargaba una paz que no había sentido desde que sus padres le comentaron sobre su compromiso.

–Ya nos hemos tardado más de lo previsto… –entonces le hizo la seña al mayordomo para que la abriera.

Los invitados no pudieron disimular sus miradas recriminadoras, pero cuando la joven reconoció entre el gentío; la tan conocida espalda de…

–¡Darien!

Se alejó de su madre, Camino con paso firme; y cuando finalmente llego al lado del que consideraba su mejor amigo, lo abrazo cariñosamente. Él al notar que alguien lo abrazaba se dio media vuelta, y sonrió.

–¡Has regresado!

Su padre tosió y Serena regreso a la realidad: con sus padres, sus invitados y su prometido.

–Los presento… –dijo ceremoniosamente– Darien Shields, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia… Diamante Vega mi… –dudo– …mi prometido.

Se dieron un cordial apretón de manos.

–Mucho gusto, es usted tan afortunado… Serena es una joven llena de virtudes…

Diamante sonrió, pero sólo Darien se percató de que lo hizo con sorna.

–Lo siento, pero tengo que retirarme por asuntos de negocios –esto se lo dijo más bien a sus futuros suegros.

Diamante tomo con suma delicadeza la mano de Serena y la beso, ante la mirada expectante de Darien.

_**C**_

–Apenas si pude hablar con Darien en la fiesta de mi compromiso… No le pude decir cuanto lo extrañe…

Su ¨confidente¨ se encontraba sobre su regazo hasta que finalmente lo abrazo. Aún le costaba trabajo verse como una mujer comprometida… Su anillo le pesaba, y esto se lo atribuía al kilataje del diamante incrustado.

–Señorita White…

Escucho la voz aterciopelada de su prometido detrás de ella. La doncella se retiró unos pasos; lo suficiente para darles privacidad, pero a la vez estaba al pendiente de sus acciones.

Diamante se sentó –en la banca del jardín, que se encontraba debajo del frondoso árbol– a un lado suyo; la cercanía le provoco un escalofrió a la inocente jovencita. Temió que él también hubiese escuchado su confesión… Ella trato de incorporarse, pero la imponente mirada del joven, se centró en el libro que traía en sus manos.

–¡Es el que le di al Señor Tomoe! –en un principio no entendió a qué se refería.

–¿Usted conoce al Señor Tomoe?

–Señorita White se dé su gusto por la lectura y por eso accedí a entregarle este único ejemplar; y él hizo lo propio: vendérselo. He escuchado sobre sus virtudes, más de un conocido me ha hablado de que usted goza de una inteligencia y raciocinio que muy pocas mujeres poseen; estoy seguro de que será la esposa ideal.

–Yo…

Se sintió fascinada por un aroma peculiar y a la vez desconocido; tenía la sensación de que se trataba de una esencia floral, pero no sabía a cuál flor atribuírsela.

Ella quien era inexperta en el amor, experimento algo que ni siquiera había sentido por su mejor amigo. Acaso era…

_**C**_

–¡Mina! ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle perlas? –dijo apenada.

–Ami, recuerda que la tradición dice: ¨Algo nuevo…¨ –coloco el collar sobre el fino cuello de la novia; y cerro el broche– Además es la piedra favorita de Serena, yo también use perlas el día de mi boda… –se sentó sobre el taburete– …heme aquí con dos niños y una niña en camino –estaba segura de que así sería; su primer hija – . Y las lágrimas que he derramado han sido de felicidad… –sonrió felizmente mientras veía desde la gran ventana a sus dos traviesos hijos, corriendo por él jardín.

–Mina, Ami dejen de agobiar a Serena, no se percatan de que está a punto de desmayarse a causa de los nervios que toda novia siente el día de su boda...

–Serena no olvides escribirnos –dijo tristemente Ami quien le estaba acomodando la cola del vestido.

–Entendemos que los primeros meses no te será posible… –rio Mina de forma traviesa.

–Entonces… ustedes podrían platicarme sobre… –se sonrojo.

Sus tres amigas ya estaban casadas, así que mejor que ellas para contarle detalles sobre la noche de bodas… Bueno… además le habían regalado el ajuar.

–Serena, la primera vez… –Mina tomo la palabra.

–¡Hija, te vez hermosa! –Serenity entro de imprevisto a la habitación de su hija. Al verla vestida con su vestido de novia no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Su madre le había ayudado a escoger desde el tocado hasta las zapatillas blancas satinadas. Todo era perfecto y bello, el vestido había sido confeccionado por él más aclamado –por las mujeres de la alta sociedad– modisto de Paris; Serena se sentía realmente hermosa.

–Gracias… –abrazo a su madre.

–Serena ni se te ocurra llorar… –dijo imperativamente, pero con ternura.

–Ya es hora de partir a la iglesia… –entro el padre de Serena, quien al ver a su hija se quedó estupefacto.

–Padre en un momento bajo… –su sonrisa parecía la de un ángel.

Mina y Ami siguieron a los padres de Serena, entonces una de sus amigas se rezagó y le susurro: La primera noche es inolvidable, y más si es con la persona que amas. He intuyo que estas empezando a sentir algo por tu prometido.

–Gracias Luna, las dos jóvenes se abrasaron.

De sus tres amigas: Luna fue afortunada al casarse con el amor de su vida. Mina era el lado opuesto de la moneda, ella se casó sin amor, y ahora cada vez que estaba junto al ¨arrogante¨ de Malachite –así le decía, antes de llamarlo: Gatito– se percibía el inmenso amor que se profesaban. Ami no era la excepción, su introvertida amiga estaba locamente enamorada de Richard, y era correspondida.

–¡Adiós! –dijo Serena mientras cerraba la puerta de la que había sido su habitación. La mayoría de sus cosas –muñecas, vestidos, recuerdos y sus amados libros– se quedaban en aquel lugar, debido a que se mudaría a otro continente, pero Diamante le prometió que no le faltaría nada. Dos cosas que Serena no olvido llevar, fueron: El libro que no pudo entregarle a Darien, y la cajita música que él le regalo cuando cumplió quince años.

La boda fue un hermoso acto que Serena en ese momento idealizo. Todo era perfecto, y maravilloso nada podía opacar su felicidad, quizá el detalle de que estaría lejos de su familia.

Los invitados ocuparon cada una de las bancas de la Iglesia. Por parte de la novia: acudieron familiares y amigos, y por parte del novio: clientes –Hombres de negocios y sus familias–, y parientes lejanos que radicaban en Estados Unidos. Cuando Serena se enteró de que ya habían fallecido los padres de Diamante, se propuso hacerlo sentir querido.

Su hermano menor y su prima Rini sostuvieron la cola de su vestido. Su padre más que orgulloso la entregó en el altar, y una vez salieron de la iglesia, su madre fue la primera en abrazarla. Las fotografías de los novios solos, después con los invitados y familiares, tenían como fondo la escalinata que fue adornada con las mismas flores del buque de la novia.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar al final de la recepción –banquete–. Familiares y amigos se despidieron cariñosamente de ella.

–¡Darien!

Ella le sonrió al verlo frente a ella y él sujeto fuertemente su mano, pero de forma delicada y la llevo lejos de la multitud. Los que conocían a Serena el gesto de aquel joven, no les pareció extraño. Les dieron privacidad para que pudiesen despedirse a gusto.

–Serena yo… siento enturbiar tu felicidad, pero no puedo dejarte marchar sin que antes te confiese, que desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorado de ti… Yo lo desconocía, pero al estar lejos de ti, afloraron mis verdaderos sentimientos. Regrese demasiado tarde. Mi plan era terminar la carrera de medicina, forjarme un futuro… pero a mi llegada; la noticia de tu compromiso destruyo mi sueño. Sé que nuestra relación no hubiese sido vista con buenos ojos por tus padres, al ser mi familia de menor posición que la de los Vega.

–Dar…

–Princesa no digas más… Te deseo toda la felicidad que te mereces…

–Gracias.

Ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar. La embargo una mezcla de tristeza y de felicidad. Se sintió conmovida ante las palabras de quien había considerado su mejor amigo… Entonces un pensamiento enturbio su dicha, y si él le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos antes de comprometerse con Diamante, entonces ella que hubiese decidido…

–¡Serena!

La llamo su madre, su ahora esposo ya había subido al automóvil…

–Te prometo que te escribiré…

Fue lo último que atino a decir, y mientras avanzaba los dos se perdieron entre el ¨mar de gente¨.

El chófer le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, y mientras el coche avanzaba se despidió de todos sus seres queridos.

Cuando el automóvil doblo la esquina, ella sollozo y cuando menos se percató se quedó dormida, no vislumbro cuánto tiempo paso, pero por lo que parecía habían viajado toda la noche y parte de la mañana; su cuello le dolía.

Serena recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo para mitigar el dolor; y él se hizo a un lado, a ella le extraño, pero no dijo nada. Así permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al puerto, y al arribar al barco que los llevaría a su destino, percibió en Diamante una expresión de hastió; se lo adjudico al pesado y extenuante viaje.

Ya en el camarote y en espera de la tan ansiada primera noche, no pasó nada, y así transcurrieron los días hasta que arribaron.

El viaje había sido extenuante y su llegada a media noche no fue placentera. Todo estaba en penumbra, subieron a un elegante automóvil; cuyo chófer los esperaba. Otra vez el silencio inquieto a la joven esposa. Pasaron aproximadamente tres horas y por fin llegaron a su destino.

Ya de madrugada una gran cantidad de servidumbre los esperaba en la entrada de la impresionante mansión.

–Bienvenido Señor Vega.

Les presento a mi esposa: Serena de Vega, desde ahora ella llevara las riendas de la mansión.

–¡Sea bienvenida y estamos a sus órdenes! –dijeron al unísono, la ama de llaves, el mayordomo, las sirvientas, y los mozos.

Todo era sumamente elegante y majestuoso, pero había una frialdad en aquel lugar que la abrumo. Quería pensar que con el pasar de los días el calor de hogar poseería cada frío rincón, y ella felizmente se haría cargo de que así fuera.

–Señora su habitación…

Una joven doncella abrió la fina puerta de madera, y el mozo espero la señal de Serena para poder entrar y dejar sus valijas dónde más le conviniese.

Al ver que su esposo se dirigía a la habitación contraria se asustó.

–¿Diamante, no dormiremos juntos?

Se sintió apenada por hacer tal pregunta ante aquellos desconocidos, pero ellos ni se inmutaron, y siguieron en la misma posición, como si se trataran de maniquís.

–No –dijo sin la menor delicadeza– Es mejor así, cada uno tendrá su privacidad –y sin decir más cerró la imponente puerta de su alcoba.

Por un momento se sintió incomoda en aquella inmensa habitación. La Inspecciono y se percató de que en el gran armario estaban colgados hermosos vestidos, pero a ella no le agradaba la idea de tener que usar tan suntuosos vestidos.

El sueño llego más pronto de lo que esperaba, debido al largo y cansado viaje.

Los días que siguieron, no vio en Diamante ningún gesto de afecto. El atendía sus clientes – viajes de negocios que no duraban mucho– o se iba al viñedo o inspeccionaba las cavas. Además él le había exigido que no fuese molestado por asuntos domésticos (o sobre el cuidado y administración de la mansión), ya que eso le correspondía a ella. Así se le iba todo el día a Serena. Bueno, se daba sus escapadas para inspeccionar, su nuevo hogar: Se sentía como una detective o buscador de tesoros, y valla que los había, se llegó a sentir cómo en un museo, recorrió un sinfín de pasillos que conducían a majestosas habitaciones. Pasaron varios meses para que pudiese conocer por completo cada recoveco, eso no era del todo cierto ya que una de las habitaciones del hala sur estaba cerrada con llave, y cuándo Diamante la vio tratando de abrir la puerta, se había encolerizado de sobremanera, y en vez de sentir temor, se sintió aliviada ya que era algo parecido a una emoción para con su persona. Ella no volvió a ir a ese lugar ya que comprendió que si estaba cerrada era por una razón.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se percatara de las excentricidades de su marido. Cada noche –sin falta, en la cena– bebía una copa con vino, de su selección privada, el cuál ella no había probado... Criaba perros para la caza. Y por la noche los mozos soltaban entre treinta perros (guardianes) bravos para que se hicieran cargo de proteger los alrededores de la mansión. Lo cual le parecía excesivo.

A su esposo sólo lo veía hasta la cena, donde el silencio y los buenos modales predominaban. El día terminaba con un, seco: Buenas noches, y los dos se retiraban a sus respectivas alcobas. Hasta que un día…

–El señor Vega, me informo que hoy no cenara con usted…

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, al fin de cuentas el silencio predominaba estuviera él o no allí con ella.

La cocinera le sirvió el primer plato, y noto un gesto de molestia, y no era la primera vez que la atendían de mal modo, claro que esto solo sucedía cuando Diamante no estaba presente. Era obvio que a él le temían y a ella no la soportaban.

–Gracias… –dijo de forma despectiva, y a la vez como único escape de aquella situación.

El postre se veía delicioso y se dejó llevar por aquel espíritu infantil que conservaba pese a su edad y a su estado civil. Sonrió al pensar que si su madre la viera la reprendería.

¨Serena, ya eres toda una señora y no puedes comportarte de esa manera.¨

Entre sus dedos tomo una enorme fresa que se comió, y disfruto de cada bocado de la tartaleta. Habiendo terminado se incorporó de la mesa, y se alisto para dormir. Dos doncellas la ayudaron a desvestirse y a ponerse su camisón de seda.

Antes de apagar las luces vio en dirección a su secreteo; por fin había recibido carta de sus padres, amigas y… de Darien. Decidió leerlas a la mañana siguiente –pensando que una buena noche de sueño amainaría el dolor de haberse ido del lado de quienes habían demostrado amarla– ya que no quería mancharlas con las inminentes lágrimas que derramaría al recibir noticias de sus seres amados, y sus esperanzas, de saber si: era inmensamente feliz.

Esa noche en particular, el sueño llego más tarde de lo usual, pero no pasaron más de dos horas para que lo que parecía ser una presencia fantasmal la despertara. Abrió los parpados como si hubiese sido presa de una pesadilla, instintivamente vio en dirección a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Entonces se percató de una sombra que oscilaba sobre las sabanas. Las cortinas que cada noche se cerraban, se encontraban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar el fulgor de la luna llena, pero eso no fue lo que la sobresalto… Dio un grito casi inaudible, y el hombre desnudo se giró hacia ella. Ella no entendía que estaba pasando. Él se sentó sobre la cama y ella se acercó lo más que pudo a la cabecera. Aquél hombre se acercó a ella como si se tratara de un león tras una presa.

–¡¿Diamante?!

Cuando finalmente llego a su lado, este le dijo:

–¡Quiero un heredero! –exigió, como cuando daba una orden a la servidumbre.

Ella se abrazó a su almohada, pero Diamante se la quitó bruscamente y esta cayó sobre el fino mármol. La obligo a recostarse, entonces sus manos se posaron en medio de sus senos, y fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de su camisón hasta que su paciencia no dio para más y jalo la tela para que los últimos cinco; cedieran de una maldita vez.

Serena tembló cuando su ropa interior recibió la misma suerte que la almohada. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando lo sintió sobre ella. Separo sus muslos y de la forma menos delicada y sin una pizca de amor o incluso deseo; yacieron sin ninguna caricia o beso de por medio. Cada uno de los movimientos, fueron bruscos. Al principio Serena grito cuando el dolor se hizo presente, trato de no llorar, pero fue inútil; copiosas lagrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. Fue cuestión de unos minutos para que aquella amarga luna de miel finalizara.

Diamante se incorporó y tomo la bata que se encontraba sobre el respaldo de una silla Luis XV, de la cuál Serena no se había percatado, no sospechaba cuanto tiempo Diamante había esperado hasta que finalmente ella despertara.

Escucho cuando la puerta se cerraba… Desnuda y con un dolor que no solo era físico, se manifestó en su vientre. Saco fuerzas de flaqueza y se rodó hacía el borde de su cama; poniéndose en posición fetal. Por horas vio la mancha oscura sobre las inmaculadas sabanas. Por primera vez descifro el presagió de su primer encuentro. Diamante era un hombre que con su sola presencia, destruía todo que se cruzaba a su paso. Como aquel libro que sin tocarlo lo destruyo…

**Continuara…**

**_**C**_**

Hola queridas lectoras. ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Quieren leer más sobre el tormentoso matrimonio de Serena?


	2. Heredero

_**C**_

–¡Esa fue la última vez que sonreí!

La expresión de su rostro ya no era la misma, la candidez de su mirada era un recuerdo lejano. Se encontraba en el gran salón, y la frazada –que la cubría– le proporcionaba una etérea y pasajera calidades. Serena se sentó en el taburete –frente al piano–; la textura de la tela con el que estaba forrado, no la reconforto. Todo lo que la rodeaba era frío y sin vida.

Como aquel retrato –de su boda–, que adornaba el centro de la habitación. Ahora, al habérsele caído el velo que cubría sus ojos, podía ver con una claridad que la lastimaba: Diamante nunca la engaño; desde que lo conoció, él había tenido una actitud distante con ella. Serena se lo había atribuido a que se estaban conociendo. Y al permitirle hablarle de tú. Lo vio como un gesto de confianza.

Su primer beso fue en la mejilla –cuando el Padre le indico que podía: ¨besar a la novia¨–, no se sintió decepcionada, ya que hasta cierto punto se hubiese sentido avergonzada, si su primer beso en la boca –el cual aún no recibía– lo viesen todos los presentes, incluido Darien.

En la recepción tenía tantas ganas de bailar con su ya esposo, y ese honor sólo lo tuvo su amado padre. Diamante nunca se lo propuso, permaneció con la mirada ausente, y otra vez, ella lo justifico, pensando que: resentía la ausencia de sus padres en el día de su boda.

Bajo la mirada y se sobresaltó al sentir una débil patadita, se abrazó así misma; cuando su hijo o hija naciera, ella podría abrazarlo(a) con el amor con la que lo habían hecho sus padres.

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su vientre, y un relámpago ilumino toda la habitación. Sintió pánico y dejo caer la frazada, cuando vio un rayo y sus ramificaciones. La lluvia parecía que iban a romper los cristales, y los fuertes vientos fueron los que terminaron rompiendo los del ventanal de la esquina del gran salón.

Cuando se fue la luz, la penumbra le trajo horrendos recuerdos, de cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación y veía fijamente hacia la puerta; asediada por esta. De haber tenido la llave la hubiese cerrado sin chistar, aunque Diamante la golpeara una y otra vez, ella no la abriría, pero tenía que resignarse a su suerte, soportar por tres días la misma rutina, para poder concebir a un heredero.

Mientras le ordenaba al ama de llaves, que limpiara unos finos candelabros para una cena que se llevaría a cabo en honor de Rubeus –uno de los ¨amigos¨ de Diamante– que se había convertido en socio capitalista; ella se sintió desvanecer. Y cuando despertó se encontró –recostada sobre su cama – ante la mirada fría, pero expectante de su esposo. Que sólo dijo:

¨¡Por fin!¨

Los malestares vespertinos le dieron una buena excusa para no cenar con él, aunque Serena no se lo demostrara le incomodaba el sepulcral silencio y la constante tensión; al evitar cometer algún error referente a las normas de etiqueta en la mesa. Había sido testigo de que el más mínimo ¨agravio¨ –o que él considerara uno– cometido por una de las doncellas encargadas de servirles los platillos, eran despedidas sin ninguna contemplación.

Por varios meses perdió todo contacto con Diamante, ya no la visitaba por la noches y eso era un alivio para ella.

Tardo tiempo en asimilar la noticia de su embarazo, incluso no se lo informo a sus amigos y mucho menos a sus padres. En las cartas que les escribía se notaba su vena de escritora: inventando historias sobre lo idílica que era su vida al lado de su esposo.

El instinto maternal afloro, y ahora sentía que su bebé estaba en peligro. Trato de salir del gran salón; como sí en este se encontrara un espíritu maligno que quería robárselo. Su pánico y la infinita oscuridad la hicieron tropezar con la pata de una mesita, y Serena cayó de rodillas sobre el piso alfombrado. Escucho que se abrió la puerta, percibió que los pasos se dirigían hacia ella, y de pronto sintió que alguien o algo, la ayudaba a levantarse.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Reconoció la voz –carente de sentimiento – de Diamante, aún así le sorprendió su cordial pregunta.

–Sí.

Él al escuchar su respuesta tomo su mano, y la guio hasta que llegaron a un diván que se encontraba lejos de los ventanales –se sentaron –, Serena se sobresaltó al escuchar el trueno de un rayo que parecía haber caído sobre el techo de la mansión –lo cual no había sucedido –, y se aferró al torso de Diamante.

–¡Por favor, no me abandones!

Entonces , Diamante fue el que se sobresaltó al sentir un extraño movimiento que provenía del cuerpo de su esposa. Ella instintivamente sostuvo la mano, donde Diamante portaba su anillo de matrimonio; y la acerco a su vientre. Él no la retiro.

–Creo que también nuestro bebé se asustó –ella rio después de hacía mucho tiempo.

Así permanecieron por un largo tiempo, y Diamante acaricio el abdomen de su esposa; fue la primera vez, desde que Serena llego a ese lugar que se sintió protegida y amada. Se acurruco en el tórax de su esposo, y su sentido del olfato reconoció el familiar aroma que emanaba del cuello de Diamante: a jazmín. Descubrió que esa era la escénica que percibió aquella vez en la banca; cuando por primera vez se internó en el gran jardín de la mansión, y tomo entre sus manos las blancas flores y aspiro su esencia.

Despertó y se vio sola, llego a la conclusión de que: mientras ella dormía, Diamante la había llevado en brazos; desde el gran salón hasta su habitación. Se sintió apenada al pensar en el gran esfuerzo físico que esto le pudo haber exigido.

Abrió las cortinas de par en par, y por primera vez se sintió descansada, como cuando dormía en su anterior alcoba.

Estiro sus brazos y vio que sobre el piso de mármol –y frente a la puerta – algo que brillaba, resultado de los rayos matutinos. Camino con los pies descalzos, y con dificultad se agacho. Le extraño ver una llave…

–¿Qué puede significar?

Camino de nuevo y se recostó sobre su cama y miró con detenimiento aquel objeto metálico.

Con la misma rapidez de un rayo, le vino a la mente que: era la llave, de aquella puerta cerrada. Se colocó sus pantuflas –forradas de piel y el interior de lana de borrego – camino presurosa al ala este.

–Señora Serena, buenos días – dijo una empleada, que desde temprano ya se encontraba haciendo sus actividades diarias.

Pese a ser siempre cordial, no la saludo –y paso de largo a varios empleados – su objetivo era ir lo más rápido posible –que le pudiese permitir su estado de ocho meses de embarazo– a aquel lugar.

Subió con cuidado la escalinata y ya frente a la puerta introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Le dio vuelta, cuando el mecanismo se abrió, ella tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro con sumo cuidado. Entonces se sintió maravilla ante lo que veía.

Los vitrales con hermosas figuras de ángeles permitían que la luz del exterior se filtrara en la majestuosa biblioteca; resaltando su esplendor. Dio pasos lentos pero seguros, y girando; fascinada al percatarse de cada uno de los estantes –empotrados en las paredes– estaban tapizados de libros. Contaba con cinco escalerillas; hubiese querido subir cada una, pero en ese memento le era imposible.

Durante todo el día, le dio tiempo para leer tres libros –que estaban a su alcance, y que ¨devoró¨ – sobre diversos temas. Así paso la mayor parte del día hasta que se percató –en el reloj de péndulo frente a ella– de que en tres horas llegaría su esposo. Y aun vestía su ropa de cama.

Dejo los libros sobre la gran mesa de estudio, y acomodo la silla –en la cual se había sentado –. Salió, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue directo a su habitación; dejo su nuevo tesoro junto a los otros –su libro, su cajita música, su collar de perlas y las cartas de sus seres queridos– en el cajón del secretero, y antes de cerrarlo le mando un beso en el aire. Del gran armario tomo el vestido más bonito –confeccionado especialmente para ella – que encontró y lo porto con orgullo. Se peinó como cuando era soltera; y que había dejado de hacerselo, por consejo de su madre.

No podía estar de mejor humor, y por más déspota que se estaba comportando la cocinera con ella –cada día su humor iba de mal en peor– su alegría no se vio afectada.

–Neherenia, quiero que esta noche prepare una receta especial, estoy segura de que usted sabe cuál es el platillo favorito de mi esposo.

Ella asintió con la mirada, y en completo silencio se dispuso a conseguir los ingredientes, mientras no cabía del coraje, al tener que cambiar el menú; que Diamante ya estaba acostumbrado.

Mientras tanto Serena cada cinco minutos veía por la ventana de la sala para poder percatarse de las luces del automóvil de Diamante. Esto no ocurrió, pero escucho varios pasos. Diamante entro con su socio.

–Señora buenas noches –se quitó el sombrero y la saludo.

–Buenas noches señor Rubeus.

–Esta noche no cenare en casa… Sólo vengo a cambiarme de ropa… –fue lo único que dijo Diamante, y se dirigió a escalera.

–Señor Black, está usted en su casa –le hizo una cordial seña con la mano, para que se sentara en el gran sillón.

Y se fue de ahí para seguir a su esposo. Logro alcanzarlo antes de que él entrara a su alcoba.

–¡Gracias! –le dijo más que feliz.

Diamante la vio de reojo, y cerró la puerta.

_**C**_

–¡No sabía que tenía a una ladrona cómo esposa!

Sostuvo la muñeca –de Serena – con una fuerza descomunal; la silueta de sus dedos quedaron plasmados sobre su nívea piel, por varios días. Obligándola a entregarle la llave.

Al principio no entendió el por qué: su esposo se había puesto fúrico –cuando llego por primera vez, a la hora de la comida, y al no encontrarla; Diamante intuyo dónde podría estar – al verla leyendo un libro, ella trato de darle un beso en los labios y él la rechazo.

No tardo mucho tiempo en descubrir la verdad. Neherenia le había puesto una trampa en la cual ella inocentemente cayó. Y nunca supo cómo Diamante descubrió el infame plan de la cocinera.

–¡Te exijo, que de rodillas le pidas perdón a mi esposa!

Todo ese espectáculo tuvo como escenario: la entrada de la mansión. A ella no le quedo de otra más que humillarse frente a todos sus excompañeros.

–Señora de la Vega, le suplico me perdone.

–Sí... no es necesario que se hinque…

La desobedeció, he hizo lo que Diamante le había exigido.

–Ya puedes largarte, y olvídate de que te expida una carta de recomendación –dijo tajante, y con la mirada que Diamante le dirigió a sus empleados, estos entendieron que la humillación pública había llegado a su fin, y se fueron de allí para realizar sus labores cotidianas.

La despreciable acción de Neherenia, la hirió más de lo que ella había planeado, al hacer que la ilusión de Serena se desvaneciera, dejando una profunda herida en su alma, ya que se vio atrapada de nuevo en las garras de la soledad, el silencio y el desamor; tras descubrir la verdad sobre su ¨tesoro¨. Serena sentía un cansancio que no sólo era físico, sino también mental. La autora de tal crimen no se salvó de las consecuencias, pero Diamante no volvió a mencionar el asunto, y no se disculpó con ella.

A ella le dio la impresión que debido al ¨incidente con la llave¨, Diamante había decidió internarla a dos semanas de que se cumplieran los nueve meses; en una exclusiva clínica de maternidad, bajo el cuidado del médico de la familia Vega, y de las amables enfermeras. Después de todo le gustaba estar en su cuarto –para ella sola– y lejos de la frialdad de la mansión. Además, por las noches podía escuchar el llanto de los recién nacidos, lo cual era una bella melodía para sus oídos.

Mientras daba su paseo matutino por los jardines de la clínica, sintió un dolorcito en el vientre que la obligo a inclinarse.

–¡Enfermera Anne!

La joven que se encontraba a su lado, supo que pronto daría a luz.

_**C**_

–Me parece que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que nazca mi hijo…

Diamante no podía ocultar los nervios de cualquier padre primerizo.

–Señor de la Vega no se preocupe, es normal. Su esposa se encuentra bien…

Trato de tranquilizo, la enfermera quien llevaba unas mantas limpias, entro de nuevo a la habitación de Serena.

Diamante se sentó en sillón de la salita de espera, cruzo los brazos y espero estoicamente.

Una hora después escucho un llanto, y la enfermera Anne abrió la puerta.

–Felicidades señor de la Vega, ya es padre de…

–¿Podre verlo?

–Claro, su esposa esta despierta…

Serena veía embelesada el bultito cubierto por la frazada color beige; que sostenía cariñosamente sobre su seno, y no le perturbo que Diamante entrara…

–¡Se llamara Eriol!

–Lo siento, ya he pensado un nombre que le queda mejor…

El enarco la ceja y extendió los brazos para cargar a su hijo.

–¡Ya lo decidí, y tú no…!

–Su nombre es Jazmín… Verdad que es un bonito nombre para una niña…

–Serena sonrió divertida, estaba a punto de entregarle a su hija, cuando él se retiró bruscamente.

Camino en dirección a la puerta, y sin importarle que la enfermera también lo escuchara, pronuncio una frase que hirió de nuevo su corazón.

–¡Eres una inútil!

Diamante no regreso ni una vez al hospital, cuando por fin la dieron de alta, un chofer y el ama de llaves las fueron a recoger. Durante todo el camino, Serena vio dormir a su linda hija quien se encontraba sobre sus brazos. Ella sonrió, tomo su manita para besarla, y la niña instintivamente agarro fuertemente su dedo meñique.

Cuando ya se encontraban en su alcoba, recostó a su ¨ángel¨ en el interior de la cuna, que se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Una doncella la ayudo a sentarse sobre la silla enfrente del secretero.

–Gracias. Mimet, ya puedes retirarte a dormir.

–El señor de la Vega me ordeno quedarme a su lado, hasta que pase su cuarentena.

Sabía que era inútil contradecir las órdenes de Diamante, así que tomo un fino papel y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir las buenas nuevas a sus padres y amigos.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que recibiera respuesta a sus cartas, y la felicitaran. Mina estaba más que feliz, ya que en un futuro sus dos hijas serian amigas como ellas dos.

Pese a que sus amigas anhelaban conocer a su hija, en ese momento les era imposible ir ha visitarla. Los únicos que le confirmaron que irían a verla, fueron sus padres. Su madre le escribió que Sammy estaba más que feliz por haberse convertido en tío.

Darien también le expresó sus deseos de ir a visitarle, sin embargo no lo vio conveniente, ya que no sería bien visto por su marido. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pero a la vez conmovida al escuchar la melodía de la cajita musical que él mismo había fabricado para su hija; y se sorprendió al ver que en su interior se encontraba una gran cantidad de semillas de rosas. Le prometió que las plantaría en el jardín y le enviaría una fotografía de su niña junto a los rosales.

**Tres meses después…**

–¡Madre!

Serena había gritado con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que las personas a su alrededor se le quedaran viendo. Había sido una larga espera, y ya en el puerto no podía ocultar lo feliz que le hacía reencontrarse con su amada familia. Al ver a su madre, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla y las dos lloraron de felicidad.

–Niña, como no nos comentaste antes sobre tu embarazo.

Ella estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando se percató de que su padre y hermano no la acompañaban. Su madre entendió el porqué de su desconcierto y le explico:

–Ellos querían verte y conocer a Jazmín, pero… por asuntos de negocios de tu padre, le fue imposible viajar, y acordamos en que Sammy se quedaría con él. Prometemos que el próximo año vendremos todos juntos.

–Entiendo –suspiro.

Te mandan muchos regalos para Jazmín, que ellos mismos escogieron. ¿Y mi nieta?

–Está en casa, la deje durmiendo…

–Estoy segura que se parece a ti…

–De mí solo heredo el color de ojos… ella es tan hermosa –bajo la mirada.

–Los hijos son una bendición –Serenity también bajo la mirada y caminaron tomadas de la mano; como cuando Serena era una niña pequeña.

C

–Diamante se encuentra en un viaje de negocios en la India, pero no te preocupes el estará aquí el día del bautizo.

Serenity estaba sentada sobre una manta y cargaba a su linda nieta. Serena estaba recargada sobre un frondoso árbol y contemplaba a su madre; recordó los felices momentos junto a ella, y quería que Jazmín también la recordara de ese modo. Sintió pena por Diamante, ya que se estaba perdiendo los mejores momentos de la vida de su hija. Él se encontraba a su lado, pero se mantenía distante.

–Serena… hija… ¿me escuchas?

–Madre, perdón, qué me decías…

–¿Eres feliz?

–Sí, nada nos falta a mi hija y a mí.

Serena se sentía más relajada, por el hecho de que Diamante no se encontrara esas dos semanas en las que su madre llevaba en la mansión. Quizá tendría que suplicarle que cambiara su actitud con ella, y en especial con Jazmín, ya que no quería que su madre se preocupara.

–Eso no fue lo que te pregunte…

–Disculpe… –dijo una doncella que traía un papel en la mano– le trajeron este telegrama urgente a la Señora Serenity.

Serena tomo en sus brazos a su niña, y su madre leyó el papel. La mujer que contaba con una belleza elegante, se vio turbada por una terrible noticia; le dio la impresión a su hija que se iba a desmallar.

–Tú hermano ha muerto…

–¡No puede ser que mi hermanito! –dijo con desesperación, y Jazmín comenzó a llorar.

–Tu hermano enfermo, por eso es que tuvimos que retrasar el viaje; cuando Sammy se sintió mejor, me rogo para que viniese a conocer a Jaz...

Las dos mujeres rompieron en llanto y se abrazaron.

_**C**_

El bautizo se tuvo que adelantar para que su madre pudiese estar presente. Solo ellas dos –con vestido de luto– la niña y el Padre de la iglesia.

–Jazmín, yo te bautizo en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu santo.

Horas después se estaban despidiendo, Serena quería subir al barco con su madre, pero ella le dijo que su lugar estaba ahí con su esposo e hija y le entrego dos relicarios. Uno para jazmín y uno para ella; le mostro el suyo.

Serena vio cómo su madre se despedía desde la borda del barco; y las dos lloraron de nuevo. Su hija jalo un mechón de su cabello; y cuando volteo de nuevo en dirección a su madre la perdió de vista.

Por cartas que le mando su padre, se enteró de que su madre padecía una fuerte depresión a causa de la muerte de Sammy.

Diamante a su regreso; y al enterarse de lo sucedido le dio sus condolencias. A Serena le dio la impresión de que él la apoyaría, si decidía pasar un tiempo con sus padres.

Ella se fue por una temporada, pero tuvo que dejar a su hija al cuidado de Mimet. Su padre la recibió gustoso, pero su madre termino evadiéndose de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Paso más de un mes con ellos, y cuando su madre mostro signos de mejoría –gracias a sus cuidados y a su amor– partió de nuevo a España. Por una parte se sentía inmensamente triste al dejar de nuevo a sus padres y amigas –no había podido ver a Darien ya que él se encontraba trabajando en un hospital de Colombia– pero por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en su hija, y en como seria tratada por Diamante.

_**C**_

De nuevo se sentía desprotegida. Darien, Mina, Luna y Ami; le escribían sin falta, y era una de las pocas alegrías a que aferrarse.

A un año del nacimiento de su ¨ángel¨. Diamante volvió a visitarla por las noches, y se vio obligada por él, a dejar que su hija durmiera en otra habitación.

Un HEREDERO: eso era lo único que su esposo quería de ella. Serena sólo cerraba sus parpados y esperaba a que todo pasara.

Siendo que Jazmín no estaba acostumbrada a estar lejos de su madre. Cada noche ella lloraba y lloraba. Hasta que a Serena se le ocurrió acurrucarla con la melodía de su cajita musical, le dio cuerda y santo remedio. La niña cayó en un profundo sueño. Ella se quedó un momento para ver como dormía su retoño. Cuando, sin previo aviso un dolor atravesó todo su cuerpo, quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo para no despertar a su niña. Así que sosteniéndose de los muebles –a su paso– pudo caminar hasta la puerta. A esa hora de la noche todos estaban dormidos y al único que podía pedirle ayuda, era a Diamante, siendo que su alcoba estaba a cinco metros de la de su hija. A unos pasos de la puerta el dolor se intensifico y dejo escapar un grito; recargo su famélico cuerpo, sobre la pared –recubierta de madera– y con desesperación toco. Sin embargo Diamante no abría.

–¡Te lo suplico… ayúdame! –grito cuando estaba a punto de desvanecerse… Diamante por fin abrió y la sostuvo a tiempo entre sus brazos, y Serena ya no supo más.

Entre sueños escucho voces.

¨Es un embarazo de alto riesgo…¨

¨¿Habrá que internarla?¨

Al escuchar la pregunta de Diamante, despertó por completo.

–No quiero separarme de Jazmín. Hare todo lo que el médico me ordene, pero no me internes en la clínica...

El medico intervino.

–No es necesario internarla, pero para su mayor tranquilidad, contrate a una enfermera de tiempo completo.

Los seis meses siguientes fueron difíciles para Serena. Ella atendía a todas las recomendaciones de la enfermera Anne, pero se le hacía difícil ya no poder prestarle la misma atención a su amado ángel.

_**C**_

¨Mi amor, los niños son preciosos, déjame cargarlos.¨

¨Se parecen a su padre… Diamante son igualitos a ti…¨

Cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso, un dolor la despertó de su más dulce sueño.

Sudaba frío –al ver que la enfermera –sentada en la silla Luis XV– cabeceaba, debido a las noches en vela, no quiso molestarla– trato de alcanzar la jarra para servirse un vaso con agua, entonces cuando hizo a un lado la sobrecama. Se percató de que gran parte de su camisón estaba teñido de un rojo carmesí. Y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

_**C**_

¨Dios, recibirá a estos dos angelitos en el Reino de los Cielos.¨

Cuando Diamante dio la orden. Los sepultureros echaron tierra a cada una de las dos cajitas blancas.

Diamante no mostro la más mínima señal de tristeza, y otra vez permanecía estoico. Camino en dirección a la salida del cementerio donde también estaban sepultados sus familiares.

_**C**_

El ama de llaves llevaba la cena de Serena a su alcoba; en la cual había permanecido enclaustrada –por más dos meses– desde la perdida de sus dos hijos gemelos, y por causa de ese fuerte shock emocional le fue imposible asistir al funeral.

Y antes de que el ama de llaves, subiese el primer escalón de la escalera, vio a Serena quien bajaba, portando un vestido verde oscuro, dándole un aspecto melancólico.

Ahora ella mejor que nadie comprendía el dolor de su madre, e igual que ella tuvo que reponerse a la pérdida, por su: ¨amada hija¨.

–Señora, permítame –el mayordomo se ofreció a ayudarla a bajar las escaleras.

Ya en el gran comedor Serena se sintió impaciente al no ver a su hija. Diamante –quien estaba cenando solo– le hizo una seña a la ama de llaves para que trajera a la niña que se encontraba en la cocina con la enfermera Anne.

La joven traía en brazos a la niña, mientras le retiraba el biberón vacío.

–Por favor deme a mi hija –Serena la abrazo y se sentó.

Jazmín reconoció la calidez de su madre y le sonrió con la más bella y encantadora sonrisa.

_**C**_

**26 de marzo de 1918**

Pese a que no se festejaban los cumpleaños con ¨bombo y platillo¨ en la mansión de los Vega. El vigesimosexto cumpleaños de Diamante, fue todo un evento, más que nada para complacer a sus socios y clientes.

Ella no estaba de humor para fiestas. En otro tiempo ella hubiese estado más que dispuesta a celebrar un año más de vida de Diamante, pero ni él se veía entusiasmado. Para él –y para su pesar – los negocios eran más importantes que ella y que su hija. Serena había olvidado lo que era que le dieran un abrazo de cumpleaños, y que alguien se mostrase feliz por su existencia.

–Señor de la Vega déjeme felicitarlo tiene una esposa encantadora.

–Señorita Esmeralda, usted también lo es…

Ella sonrió escandalosamente y sobresalto a Jazmín, quien comenzó a llorar.

–Me disculpo… –Serena se alegró de tener que irse, ya que aquella mujer la intranquilizaba.

Ya en la habitación de Jazmín, quien –como era costumbre– durmió apacible al son de la cajita de música. Serena no quería regresar a la fiesta, y por otra parte se había percatado de ¨las miradas¨ entre su esposo y la ¨señorita¨ Esmeralda.

Al darle cuerda para que se siguiera escuchando la tan conocida melodía, su buen humor regreso ya que recordó que en la última carta que recibió de Darien, le comento que estaba radicando en Francia. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Cuando bajo de nuevo con su esposo, él ya no se encontraba, cosa que no le extraño siempre era igual.

–Señora, fue un placer, por favor despídame del señor de la Vega.

–Con mucho gusto.

Por fin se había ido el último invitado, se sentía agotada y los parpados se le cerraban. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su alcoba.

Cuando vio a un mozo y a una doncella; veían divertidos por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín de la parte trasera de la mansión. Cosa que le extraño y cuando los empleados se vieron descubiertos por más ni menos que por la señora de la casa, se retiraron para seguir con la limpieza del gran salón donde se había llevado la fiesta.

–Con su permiso…

Ella se sintió intrigada por lo que habían estado viendo con tanto detenimiento. Entonces le fue fácil adivinar que estaba pasando en el jardín. Aquella mujer llamada Esmeralda sin el más mínimo pudor permitía que Diamante le besara el cuello.

Ella se fue directo a la habitación de Jazmín, se recostó sobre su camita y la abrazo. La pequeña sonrió entre sueños. Serena lloro en silencio, con el corazón roto.

Dijo en voz queda, revelando su más oscuro secreto, como si su ¨confidente¨ la escuchase:

–¿Cómo es posible que sienta algo por ese monstruo?

Toda la noche se quedó en vela al lado de su hija.

–Buenos días mami…

–Buenos días mi ángel

La niña de cabello plateado se volvió a quedar dormida. Serena estaba decidida, le contaría todo lo que le estaba pasando a Darien, para que la ayudara a salir de ese infierno.

_**C**_

–Espero que Darien me conteste pronto…

Su mejor amigo no se había tardado tanto en contestar, y era una razón para que se sintiera agobiada y preocupada.

Abrieron la puerta de su habitación, y no era otro más que Diamante quien estaba cubierto por su bata…

–¡Diamante, ya no más… Ya no estaré a tu disposición!

El camino sin inmutarse, y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la cama de su esposa.

–Estas en el cuarto equivocado. Ve a donde vive tu amante… –se levantó y pese a la gran altura de su esposo, lo enfrento– ¡Esmeralda!

Noto vergüenza en la mirada de su esposo, pero esta se desvaneció, dando paso al cinismo.

–¡Quiero un hijo, y tú eres la única con quién quiero tenerlo!

–Entonces olvídate de tu dichoso heredero… –y le dio una bofetada cuando el intento acercarse.

–Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme, estoy enterado de tus planes de irte con ese hijo de… –grito furico.

Serena se llevó las manos a la boca, al verse descubierta.

–No hay carta tuya, que no pase por mis manos… Está en particular no llego a su destino…

–Sí te doy un heredero, dejaras que me valla con Jazmín a la casa de mis padres.

–La única forma en que salgas de aquí será muerta, y no me importa si es dando a luz a un niño. Habrás cumplido tu cometido como mi esposa.

Serena se sintió desarmada ante aquellas crueles palabras, Diamante la acorralo entre su cuerpo y la pared, subió su camisón y bajo su ropa interior. Ella no cerro sus parpados o expreso alguna emoción, pesé a que fue más doloroso, incluso que la primera vez. Cuando termino su cometido dejo de sujetarla. Ella se quedó inmóvil, y por primera vez en toda su vida supo lo que era el ODIO.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Comenzar de nuevo

_**C**_

**H**_ace mucho, mucho tiempo, el cielo nocturno era el Reino de un Príncipe y el de una Princesa; tan diferentes y la vez tan parecidos. Cada cual en su propio espacio y tiempo. Desconocían de la existencia del uno y del otro. Hasta que un día: una juguetona y vivaz estrella, traía un mensaje del Rey Sol. _

_La sorpresa de la estrellita fue mayúscula, cuando vio dos Lunas. Se sintió temerosa del castigo que se le impondría, si el mensaje no llegaba a las manos correctas. El Rey Sol era bondadoso, pero de mano dura. _

–¿Mami, qué hizo la ¨estlelita¨?

_Se disfrazó de ¨Estrella Errante¨, para que su presencia pasara desapercibida. Primero visito, aquella que le quedaba más cerca. Pudo vislumbrar el castillo pese a la penumbra; sin embargo la estrellita no pudo ocultar su halo luminoso, y aquellos seres: habitantes de Black Moon, se sintieron atraídos como palomillas. La estrellita fue despojada de su disfraz, y a causa de su hermoso brillo, se vio rodeada. Por poco no pudo escapar a causa de un centenar de lánguidas manos, si no fuese porque se elevó al cielo, cosa que estos seres, no podían hacer. Su destino, quizá su tragedia, era vivir en aquella Luna Oscura._

_Producto del miedo, llego más rápido de lo que pensó a Blue Moon. Cuya luz propia, y halo azulado le fascino. Aun así, camino con paso lento, y a la defensiva. El castillo de aquella Luna; era antagonista del primero, se alzaba imponente sobre el despejado cielo. Al llegar, dijo a uno de los guardias:_

_¨Mi nombre es Seiya, y traigo un importante mensaje del Rey Sol.¨_

_Presurosos abrieron las puertas de par en par al ver el anillo con el escudo real, _que llevaba en una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello,_ y guiaron al mensajero a la sala del trono. Una bella jovencita lo recibió, y Seiya se llevó la mano del lado donde se encontraba su corazón, e hizo una reverencia. _

_¨Soy la Princesa Selene… Estrellita, qué mensaje me traes de vuestra majestad.¨_

_¨Bueno… yo… ¨_

_Vaciló, al reflexionar sobre qué pasaría si se equivocaba. Sin embargo, ya no quería regresar a ese temible lugar. Se hinco, como gesto de humildad, y no pudo disimular su vergüenza._

_¨No tengo la seguridad de que el mensaje sea para usted¨ –dijo con sinceridad mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo carmesí. Evito ver aquel sublime rostro, el cual creyó que estaría lleno de reproche a causa de su ineptitud. _

_¨Estrellita no temas, y confía en mí. Si esta en mis manos, con gusto te ayudare.¨_

_Para su consuelo, la Princesa no mostro ningún signo de enfado. Se dispuso a contarle su dilema._

_Al igual que la estrellita, la Princesa Selene se sorprendió al enterarse de que existía otra Luna. _

_¨No te preocupes, leeré el mensaje; y si no es para mí, abogare por ti ante el soberano o soberana de la otra Luna.¨_

_La estrellita confió plenamente en la Princesa, con mano temblorosa –producto de la incertidumbre– le entrego el importante mensaje, y la estrellita sólo espero lo mejor. _

_La Princesa Selene se aseguró de que ninguno de sus súbditos estuviese cerca, ya que no quería comprometer a la estrellita. Ella más que nadie entendía que cualquiera puede cometer una equivocación, y no por ello hay que juzgarle con severidad._

_Rompió el sello y leyó en voz baja. Pero su expresión no tranquilizo al mensajero. _

_¨¡Es para mí el mensaje!¨ _–_sólo le mostro la línea en que estaba escrito su nombre._

**¨Estimada Princesa Selene…¨**

_¨¿Princesa Selene, son malas noticias?¨_

_Ella no respondió, se sentó en su trono, y su bello rostro se vio mermado por el pesar._

_¨Le ruego disculpe mi impertinencia… Es sólo que… ¨_

_¨Seiya, no te preocupes…¨ –dijo dulcemente_.

_¨Entonces me retiro, para infórmale al Rey Sol; que usted ya leyó su mensaje.¨_

_¨Antes de que te vallas, déjame preguntarte: ¿Cómo es aquella Luna?¨_

_¨Princesa, es horrible: almas en pena, oscuridad; nada que ver con su bello Reino… Ahora, que lo pienso mejor, creo que aquellos seres sufrían.¨_

_Sin más que decir la estrellita siguió su camino. Pero la princesa se sentía aturdida. No veía una razón fehaciente para que el Rey Sol destruyera a Black Moon. Así que se embarcó en un –discreto– viaje en compañía de sus queridas guardianas. _

_La estrellita no había exagerado. Aquel lugar donde no había más que oscuridad; la aterro, pero no desistió, de conocer a quien reinaba en aquel lugar. Logro llegar sana y salva a la entrada del castillo, entonces la puertas se abrieron y…_

–Papi… –dijo Jazmín entre sueños.**ardcore Hip Hop beat**

La dulce niña se había quedado dormida pese a que deseaba escuchar como terminaría el cuento.

Serena beso la frente de su ángel, se incorporó de la camita y se dispuso a recoger cada uno de los juguetes que se encontraban sobre el suelo. Algunos los guardaba en el gran juguetero de madera y otros en sus respectivos estantes –el cuarto en un principio había sido pensado para un niño –. Ella se había encargado de que la habitación –quizá la única de la mansión – gozara de una calidez, y brillo más allá del lujo. Y pese a todo, lo había logrado. Tanto ella como su hija eran inmensamente felices en ese lugarcito que habían llenado con fantasías y sueños.

Cuando coloco por último, un payasito de tela, se sintió observada por los cristalinos ojos de las muñecas y de los osos de peluche, que adornaban la habitación de su hija.

Movió el caballito de madera de un lado a otro; la traslado a su infancia, fueron recuerdos dulces, y ahora amargos, al ver durmiendo tan plácidamente a su pequeño ángel; ya que Jazmín no tenía la suerte que ella tuvo, y temió que su infancia se viese turbada por la frialdad de un padre, que no mostraba el más mínimo interés por su hija.

Serena había aceptado la cruel y cruda verdad: Diamante no la ama y nunca lo hará. Sin embargo, aún le era inconcebible asumir que él se comportara tan fríamente con su propia hija, que pese a todo lo idolatraba. Y parte de ese amor ella se lo había inculcado… Sin embargo, temía que con el paso de los años o a causa de su sensibilidad e inteligencia, Jazmín se desencantara de su padre.

_¨Mami… ¿Por qué papá no me ¨ablaza¨ cómo tú?¨_

La pregunta se había suscitado, debido a que esa tarde-noche; Jazmín, quien se encontraba en la sala con Serena, al ver que su padre bajaba los últimos escalones de la escalera, corrió por el gran pasillo para despedirse de él –quien se iba a otro de sus acostumbrados viajes de negocios–. Jazmín tropezó y cayó pesadamente sobre el mármol. La niña no lloraba por el golpe en sus rodillas, más bien porque su padre la pasó de largo, y no la consoló como lo estaba haciendo su madre. Él camino en dirección al mayordomo quien le abrió la puerta principal, ante la mirada de infinito dolor de Serena; quien aún no se recuperaba del maltrato físico y psicológico de la noche anterior.

Y la pregunta de su ángel, término derrumbándola –lloro en silencio mientras la llevaba a su habitación–, y la abrazo con infinito amor.

**C**

–¡Jazmín, a que no me atrapas!

–Querida, nuestros hijos hacen una linda pareja. Quién sabe, quizá la Familia Black y la Familia de los Vega, pronto estén celebrando la fiesta de compromiso de nuestros hijos.

–Karmesite, tu comentario me parece fuera de lugar –dijo tajante, mientras veía embelesada como reía alegremente su ángel.

Jazmín jugaba de lo más divertida con los hijos de Rubeus: Elisa de ocho años, Arturo de seis años y Norma de cuatro años; en el jardín que parecía la representación de un mágico lugar, como los que se describen en los cuentos de Hadas. Aunado a las extravagancias de quienes pueden darse el lujo de importar flores exóticas y pájaros de distintas especies, que trinaban y volaban de un lado a otro de aquella enorme jaula de cristal –un majestuoso invernadero–.

–Uno, tres, ocho… –la pequeña niña de cabello plateado e iris como el azul del cielo matutino; trababa de contar, ya que ahora jugaban a las escondidillas.

–Jazmín, es: uno, dos, tres, cuatro –le ayudo a contar la hija mayor de los Black.

–Serena, tiene razón. Aún es muy pronto para preocuparse por esas cosas, además no olvides que mi hijo Eduardo, también es un buen prospecto… Por cierto, he recibido carta de mi Eduardito –quien residía en un prestigioso internado– donde me comenta que es el primer lugar en rendimiento académico –dijo más que orgullosa, ya que el sacrificio de verse separada de su único hijo rendía frutos.

Serena se incorporó de la silla metálica –una bella obra de arte de la herrería– y dejo la fina tacita con té sobre el plato.

–Señora Berthier, gusta más té –dijo la doncella, quién recibió la desdeñosa seña; indicándole que se mantuviera lejos de la mesa.

Karmsite y Berthier eran dos jóvenes hermanas, cuya belleza era digna de admirarse, si no fuese que esta se opacaba por aquellos gestos refinados, pero artificiales de señoras de clase alta.

Serena había aceptado su invitación a comer, debido a que ese día llegaría Diamante de su viaje de negocios. Lo cierto era que la mansión de los Black tenía una atmosfera hogareña, pero plagada de falsas apariencias. Claro esas eran las manías de ¨su círculo social¨ –y el mundo de algunos adultos–. Jazmín y los hijos de Karmesite y Rubeus, hasta el momento se mostraban ajenos –como Serena algún día lo estuvo– y jugaban de lo más felices.

Ella no quería convivir con aquellas mujeres, sabía que cuando diera media vuelta la acribillarían con sus ¨ponzoñosas lenguas¨, pero, muy a su pesar, eran de las pocas conocidas que tenía en España. Y sí una reunión con aquellas mujeres la libraba de un desagradable reencuentro con su esposo; ella estaría ahí más que gustosa.

De repente algo llamo poderosamente su atención, las hermanas se acercaron para apreciar lo que ella veía con tanto detenimiento.

Serena se hinco, y sus manos se internaron entre las bellas flores. Karmesite y Berthier chillaron al ver que entre las manos de su invitada, se encontraba el cadáver de un pajarito, el cual no tenía mucho de muerto.

–Margarita, deshazte de esa cosa, antes de que los niños lo vean y se asusten –ordeno una alterada Karmesite a su doncella.

La joven doncella tomo una fina servilleta que sirvió como sudario para aquel cuerpecito sin vida. Serena se estremeció, le pareció ver su ¨futuro¨. Aquel pajarito parecía vaticinar su propia muerte. Ella desde la más tierna infancia se percibió libre, y sin imaginarlo se vio inmersa en una ¨fría jaula de oro¨. Había viajado desde tan lejos a un lugar tan hostil y despiadado; que distaba de lo que ella consideraba un HOGAR.

Karmesite se olvidó rápidamente del incidente con el pajarito, y volvió a hostigarla.

–Querida, deberías de pensar en el futuro de tu hija.

–Sólo puedo pensar en el presente, en disfrutar de la infancia de Jazmín… pero, de algo estoy segura, yo no obligare a mi hija a casarse sin amor.

–La cuestión del amor no es tan importante como lo es la posición económica –dijo Berthier mientras acomodaba su vestido para sentarse de nuevo.

–Querida, ¿tú te casaste por amor? –pregunta maliciosa de Karmesite.

Las dos mujeres esperaron expectantes la respuesta de Serena.

–¿Ustedes que creen?

Las dos mujeres fingieron unas risitas, pese a que por dentro le lanzaban improperios a quien consideraban una mujer arrogante, y esa arrogancia –pensaban– se debía a su ¨posición¨; siendo esposa de Diamante de la Vega, cuya riqueza superaba –incluso junta– a la de sus esposos.

–¡Padre!

Los niños salieron de sus escondites para recibir a Rubeus, quien con sólo una mirada impuso orden, y sus dos hijos mayores se quedaron estáticos. Él era un hombre imponente y de mano dura, pero en su severa mirada se podía apreciar el amor de un padre por sus hijos.

La pequeña Norma permaneció detrás de Rubeus, y él fingió no escuchar su risita. Cuando menos se lo espero la más pequeña de los hijos de los Black; su padre se giró, la atrapo, mientras sus otros hijos lo abrazaron con cariño, y fueron correspondidos.

–¿Qué nos trajiste? –dijeron al unísono los tres niños.

Serena, en la mirada de su niña vio: la añoranza de que así le gustaría ser tratada por su padre.

–Tengo, que irme. Muchas gracias por la invitación a su fiesta, pero no podremos asistir –Serena se despidió torpemente de los Black y Berthier, y tomo a Jazmín entre sus brazos.

–Diamante ha de estar esperándolas… Nos despedimos en la estación, sí hubiese sabido que se encontraban aquí, él habría aceptado mi invitación a cenar.

Serena no dijo nada, y cuando menos pensó ya se encontraba en camino a la mansión de los Vega, por la ventanilla del automóvil reconoció la arboleda de aquel lugar que detestaba. Recargo su barbilla sobre la coronilla de su hija quien jugueteaba con su largo cabello rubio. Se sintió conmovida y triste ante el silencio de su ángel, pese a tener tan sólo dos años y medio, había intuido que sus preguntas referentes a su padre lastimaban a su ¨mami¨.

Ya en su ¨hogar¨ le quito el abrigo rojo a Jazmín y se lo entrego al ama de llaves. Serena se sintió tranquila al percatarse de que posiblemente Diamante se encontraba en su despacho.

–No quiero que mi esposo se entere de que hemos llegado – ordeno al ama de llaves.

–El señor se molestara…

–Lleve nuestra cena al cuarto de Jazmín.

Serena hizo caso omiso a la protesta de la mujer, y no se compadeció del ama de llaves. Ya estaba harta de guardar las apariencias frente a los empleados –quienes se habían convertido en sus sombras–. No sabía que reacción esperar de Diamante, cuando ellas no cenaran con él, pero de algo estaba segura, ya no se doblegaría ante quien llevaba el título de su ESPOSO.

_**C**_

–Mami cuéntame ¨otla¨ vez el cuento de las Dos Lunas –se acurruco sobre el regazo de su madre.

–Sí mi niña… **H**ace mucho, mucho tiempo, el cielo nocturno era el Reino de un Príncipe y de una Princesa; tan diferentes y la vez tan parecidos. Cada quien en su propio espacio y tiempo. Desconocían de la existencia del uno y del otro. Hasta que un día: una juguetona y vivaz estrella, traía un mensaje del… Jazmín… –le susurro.

La niña estaba rendida y se durmió al poco tiempo de haber comenzado el relato. Serena la arropo, y se sintió feliz de que su cansancio se debía a que se había divertido jugado con los hijos de Rubeus.

Le dio cuerda a la cajita de música, y se recostó sobre el diván e irremediablemente también cayó en un profundo sueño.

Sintió el vértigo de quien se despierta de repente, Serena se sobresaltó. Él estaba frente a la camita de su ángel. Ella se incorporó bruscamente, y en su azul mirada no había más que reproche. Señalo la puerta y de esta forma le exigía que saliera. Él no obedeció y no demostró ningún tipo de expresión, pero su esposa ya no se sentía intimidada.

De repente Serena recordó que pese a que no tenía llaves de los cerrojos de las puertas. Esa noche se las había ingeniando para que nadie pudiese entrar a la alcoba de Jazmín. Y pese a que se había prometido a sí misma no demostrar miedo; cuando vio en dirección a la puerta, con sorpresa y horror se percató de que la cuerda anudada al pomo y sujeta a un pesado mueble, permanecía intacta.

–¿Cómo demonios entraste? –dijo en voz alta, afortunadamente Jazmín no se despertó.

Diamante camino en dirección a la puerta, y le mostro a su esposa la daga que ella se había llevado del cuarto de armas, y que formaba parte de su exclusiva colección; otra de las excentricidades de su esposo.

Incluso Serena se había olvidado de que la había escondió debajo del colchón de su cama; tras el último encuentro sexual, pensando que la próxima vez que él intentará forzarla, ella sin dudarlo se defendería.

–Sera la primera y la última ocasión que permita que no cenen conmigo y te prohíbo: encerrarte en esta o en cualquiera de las habitaciones –cortó fácilmente la cuerda, guardo la daga en la funda y abrió la puerta– La próxima vez que lo hagas no seré tan condescendiente –dijo impávido, vio hacia la cajita de música que aún tocaba su melodía, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Serena quiso llegar al lado de su hija, pero tropezó con la casa de muñecas, provocando un pequeño, pero desastroso terremoto. Así se sentía ella, todo a su alrededor era un universo pequeñito que se tambalea y que la estaba destruyendo poco a poco. No quería que ese fuese el hogar de su hija. Palpo su vientre, recordando a sus gemelos, y de repente un pensamiento la angustio, que pasaría si ella estaba embarazada, aún era muy pronto para saberlo, pero la sospecha la atormento.

**¨Sí te doy un heredero, dejaras que me vaya con Jazmín a la casa de mis padres.¨**

Esas abominables palabras parecían resonar una y otra vez en su mente; siendo que sólo las había pronunciado al verse acorralada ante la tiranía de quien consideraba un ¨despiadado monstruo¨. Ya que ella no sería capaz de abandonar a un inocente e indefenso bebé. Ahora, sólo podía pensar en escapar; por Jazmín, por la memoria de sus gemelos, por un ser que posiblemente ya había sido concebido. ¿Qué pasaría si ella moría o mejor dicho qué pasaría con su amado ángel?

Cuidando de no despertarla, hizo a un lado el edredón y la acurruco entre sus brazos como cuando era una recen nacida.

–¡Les juro que muy pronto los sacare de este infame lugar!

_**C**_

–Sabía que no faltaría a tan importante evento –dijo la arrogante Karmesite a su hermana menor, al ver por la ventana a Diamante quien salió primero del elegante automóvil.

Al ver a Serena las dos mujeres se sintieron opacadas por la belleza de quien era la digna esposa de Diamante de la Vega.

Sus estoicas miradas, los dotaba de una imponente elegancia. Además poseían aquellas virtudes que la gente de clase alta: aspira, aprecia o envidia –juventud, belleza, porte–; y que no se consiguen por más dinero que se tenga.

Cada uno de los invitados se sintió extasiado, mientras ellos bajaban por las escaleras del elegante salón.

Las más jóvenes fantasearon con ir del brazo de tan apuesto caballero, que muy bien podía ser un príncipe, y ellas ¨aspiraban¨ a ser su princesa. Las menos inocentes se sintieron excitadas al imaginarse gimiendo entre sus brazos.

Por otra parte, los caballeros cayeron rendidos ante los encantos femeninos, que se podían apreciar sobre los pliegues de la fina tela que caía sobre el grácil cuerpo de tan encantadora dama. La gargantilla –con incrustaciones de zafiros– que adornaba su exquisito cuello; tenía el privilegio de rozar esa piel nívea y aterciopelada. Hombres cuya vida sexual había decaído, recobraron la vitalidad al imaginar poseer tan exquisitico ángel, o quizá frente a ellos se encontraba un demonio femenino que los incitaría a pecar. Sin embargo, las fantasías sexuales se esfumaron rápidamente al recordar de quién era esposa. Y que si se veían descubiertos, Diamante no se tentaría el corazón para cobrarles la afrenta.

–¡Bienvenidos!

Se acercó a ellos un galante Rubeus, quien también llevaba del brazo a su esposa.

La velada transcurrió entre presentaciones, besos en la mejilla o en la mano, conversaciones superficiales. Hasta que la música de la orquesta insto a que las parejas bailaran. Fueron pocos los que permanecieron fuera de la pista de baile.

–Señor de la Vega, gracias a usted pudimos evitar un fraude millonario.

–Don Armando, siempre he tenido presente que tengo que estar un paso adelante, para evitar la incompetencia de los que me rodean.

El hombre se sintió aludido, y herido en su orgullo ya que ese hombre veintiocho años menor que él, había demostrado ser más experimentado en el despiadado mundo de los negocios. Y Don Armando se había dejado engañar tan fácilmente por un truhan, que ahora gracias a Diamante, pasaría sus días en prisión.

Mientras las conversaciones sobre negocios seguían; la única mujer entre ese grupo de hombres, no se dejó intimidar por el temerario caballero de iris color olivo, que se encontraba a medio metro de distancia. La dama le sonrió, alzo su copa y él le correspondió el gesto.

–Señor Kou… –lo llamo don Armando, para que se uniera al grupo.

–Es usted el famoso pintor Yaten Kou. Permítame felicitarlo por su reciente exposición…

Serena extendió su mano, y el joven pintor correspondió el gesto. Esbozando una sonrisa triunfal, al percibir las miradas de recelo, de cuyos hombres no habían merecido la atención de tan bella dama, por más que trataron de lucirse como reconocidos hombres de negocios.

–Cierto, ahí es donde la vi por primera vez.

Serena había asistido con Diamante a la presentación del pintor cuyo talento había sobrepasado fronteras. Hijo de una japonesa y un inglés. Su obra gozaba del sublime estilo japonés y de lo sobrio del estilo occidental, aspecto que fascinaba a quien apreciaba su obra. Serena no fue la excepción, y Diamante sólo había asistido como mera formalidad con el dueño de la galería, quien era uno de sus mejores clientes.

–Estoy segura que mi esposo estaría tan complacido de tener un retrato de su hija y mío. Sería un honor si usted lo hiciera… –dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver la expresión de Diamante, la cual al fin de cuentas no revelaba sus sentimientos, si es que los tenía; es la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Karmesite le dio un codazo a su hermana y le señalo con la mirada que viera en dirección a Serena, y no pudieron evitar indignación, la cual en realidad era envidia. Encontrarse en medio de tan atractivos hombres, uno se trataba de su esposo y el otro no disimulaba su atracción por ella.

–Señora de la Vega, debo advertirle que mis honorarios no cualquiera los puede pagar.

Yaten había investigado un poco sobre aquella mujer. Siendo una costumbre muy habitual, cuando una ¨admiradora¨ le llamaba la atención.

–Eso es porque su talento es tan ínfimo, que tiene que sacarle lo más que se pueda a una de sus ¨obras de arte¨.

Yaten ni se inmuto ante lo que había dicho Diamante, y le sonrió a Serena.

–Quizá deba invitar a la Señora de la Vega a mi estudio que se encuentra en la casa de la playa, para que aprecie mis dotes artísticas…

–Encantada, que le parece si mañana voy con mi hija… bueno, si es que usted no tiene ningún inconveniente…

–Ninguno, será todo un placer.

_**C**_

–Mami, ya me canse…

Al ser tan pequeña le incomodaba estar en la misma posición por casi una hora.

–Podríamos tomarnos unos minutos… –le sugirió Serena.

Yaten quien estaba inmerso en los pincelazos pareció no escucharla, hasta que una mueca de inconformidad surco rostro.

Mimmet cargo a la niña; quien las había acompañado, por orden de Diamante. Su misión se la tomo tan en serio, que no se separaba de ellas, pero debido a que Yaten no deseaba que ella apareciera en la pintura –insinuación sarcástica del pintor– la joven se quedó a un lado de la escalinata donde ellas posaban.

Serena camino por la playa no creyó volverse a sentir tan plena y todo gracias a la briza marina que movía de un lado a otro los holanes de su sencillo vestido –como aquellos que solía usar cuándo era soltera– y al vaivén de las olas parecían querer que las siguiera; que más hubiese querido ella. La arena sobre sus pies descalzos le proporciona una infinita paz, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Se quedó estática por varios minutos olvidándose de todo y de todos. Al escuchar la risa de su niña, quiso jugar con ella.

–Por favor no se mueva… –exigió Yaten.

Serena estaba a punto de protestar, pero obedeció al ver que estaba haciendo trazos en otro lienzo. Jazmín estaba más que entretenida juntando conchitas de mar, que de vez en cuando mostraba a su madre.

–Mira mami esta parece un corazón roto…

En su infinita inocencia trato de buscar la parte faltante. Así permanecieron hasta que un bello atardecer se convertía en la antesala de la infinita oscuridad que cubría la playa.

–Por hoy es suficiente –dijo Serena al ver que su hija ya se encontraba dormida entre los brazos de Mimet, quien también estaba cansada.

–Ya no es necesario que vengan, el retrato terminado estará listo a más tardar en dos semanas, ya que estos días recibo la visita de uno amigos.

Serena no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y preocupación.

De una bolsita que traía cargando saco un sobre que dejo caer sobre la arena y lo cubrió con la misma, antes de que Mimet se percatara de lo que había hecho.

Hablo en voz baja tratando de justificar su acción ante Yaten.

–Le ruego que lleve esta carta al correo… es de vida o muerte

–No me meto en este tipo de problemas, bueno que no sea mío, ya que soy muy cuidadoso con mis ¨asuntos¨.

Él no quería inmiscuirse en problemas de amantes, eso era lo que creía que se estaba suscitando.

Al ver la mirada cansada de aquella bella mujer, hizo a un lado su humor ácido. Y tomo en serio la última frase dicha: … es de vida o muerte.

–Le propongo algo, enviare la carta, pero es lo único que hare por usted.

–Muchas gracias…

Mimet estaba a mitad de la escalinata y rogaba de que no se hubiese percatado de su conversación, que creyera que sólo le estaba dando detalles de cómo debería quedar la pintura.

_**C**_

¨Darien, porque aún no sé nada de ti.¨

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Ya había pasado un mes desde que le había entregado la carta a Yaten.

Caminaba de un lado a otro del gran balcón adornado con bella flores.

–¿Señora, se encuentra bien? –pregunto el mayordomo, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

Era más que obvio que no lo estaba, sentía que el tiempo se le terminaba. Pensó en los peores panoramas: Diamante la había descubierto, parecía que él tuviese el poder absoluto sobre el rumbo de su vida o quizá Darien, había muerto al estar tan cerca del epicentro de la guerra. Esto último le aterraba, más que nada porque no quería perder a tan preciado amigo. Llego al punto de que no podía comer o dormir bien, sintió que día tras día sus fuerzas se mermaban.

Estaba tan ensimismada en tan temible pensamiento que no se percató en que momento Diamante ya estaba enfrente de ella, y por consiguiente la veía detenidamente. Serena estaba a punto de irse a la habitación de su hija.

–Adolfo, mañana llevaras a la señora al médico…

Ella quiso protestar, pero decido guardar fuerzas para lo que sería una cruenta batalla para recuperar su libertad. Si estaba embarazada, no podía permitir que Diamante se enterara, él no la dejaría ir, y la tendría más vigilada, si es que eso era posible.

La niña iría con ella, ya que a esa edad y en un ambiente tan opresivo; Jazmín necesitaba más de su madre, además causaba todo un alboroto si ella no estaba a su lado.

_**C**_

–Mami, quiero ¨oto patel¨.

Habían invertido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, pero por fin el médico le había dado un diagnóstico: tan sólo tenía anemia, pero si no se cuidaba, esta podría tornarse severa y poner en riesgo su vida.

Serena, no se permitió sentir nada. La noticia de que no estaba embarazada tan sólo la vio como una oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan B; el único que le permitía permanecer de lo más tranquila, ante la mirada del chofer y del mayordomo quienes las vigilaban desde el interior del elegante automóvil; los ventanales del local les permitía vigilar hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

Era definitivo ese día escaparía. Entre sus ropas escondía algunas joyas (cuyo valoración las convertían en una nada despreciable fortuna) para vender o intercambiar; y los papeles de ella y de su hija. No tenía claro su plan, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Serena le hizo la señal a la mesera que las estaba atendiendo, para que se acercara.

–Un pastel de chocolate, por favor…

La mesera estaba a punto de ir por la rebana de pastel cuando Serena aprovecho que su hija jugueteaba emocionada; le hizo la seña para que tirara la taza de café que se encontraba a un lado suyo. La inocente Jazmín, lo hizo creyendo que se trataba de un juego, cosa que le había hecho creer su madre.

–Lo siento…

La mesera le hizo una seña al mozo para que limpiara el desastre, y Serena fue al baño ya que su vestido también había sufrido las consecuencias. Bueno, eso le pareció una buena coartada para escapar cuando un grupo de jóvenes universitarios entraron a la cafetería: Le ciel. Al inicio se sintió mal por no haber pagado lo que había consumido, y está vez tenía bien merecida la etiqueta de ladrona, que le había adjudicado Diamante, en el ¨incidente de la llave¨.

Dejo a un lado su culpa y sus temores cuando camino por las concurridas calles, ya muy lejos de la cafetería y de sus empleados. Le pregunto a los transeúntes como podía llegar al puerto. Ahora, se encontraba tratando de encontrar el tranvía que la llevaría al puerto. Aún no podía cantar victoria, ya que les esperaba un largo camino.

No pasaron mucho tiempo en la parada, cuando el tranvía llego puntual.

Batallo un poco para pagar, ya que Jazmín se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Alguien se ofreció amablemente a sostenerla mientras lo hacía, pero para su sorpresa se traba de Adolfo, el mayordomo, quien bajo del tranvía, y a Serena no lo quedo de otra más que seguirlo.

El hombre a quien no le faltaban muchos años por jubilarse, caminaba con paso firme y rápido; dejando atrás a una acongojada Serena, quien trataba de alcanzarlos abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Cuando menos pensó ya se encontraban enfrente del chofer que había estacionado a una cuadra el automóvil.

–Se lo suplico déjeme ir… no se lo pido por mí –vio a su niña, quien aún dormía, ajena a los temores de su madre.

Al ver que el hombre le hizo la señal al chofer para que abriera la puerta y le entrego a la niña para que la recostara sobre el asiento. El mayordomo le indico que entrara. Serena ya estaba harta de aquella frialdad, por parte de los empleados de Diamante, quienes no se compadecían ante su tragedia. Siendo que era tan poco lo que le pedía.

–¡Se lo ruego!

El no cedió entonces ella cerró los puños y comenzó a golpearlo ante la mirada de algunas personas que pasaban. Y pese a todo no le quedó más remedio que entrar al automóvil. Y este rápidamente ya se encontraba en marcha.

Una adormilada Jazmín se vio desterrada poco a poco del mundo de los sueños, por unas gotitas de agua que caían sobre su rostro, vio por la ventana y creyó que estaba lloviendo, cosa que le alegro, ya que le encantaba. Pero se vio decepcionada al ver una despejada noche. No paso mucho tiempo para descubrir el misterio.

El mayordomo tomo de su bolsillo un elegante y fino reloj, el cual marcaba las 21 h. En su frente se formó una arruga que denotaba su preocupación. Sabía muy bien que tendría que informarle a Diamante el motivo de su tardanza, y enfrentar la resolución la cual sería el despido, tras años de fiel servicio tanto a él como a su difunto padre. Aunque no lo pareciera, eso no le preocupaba tanto. Era otro motivo lo que lo preocupaba.

También Serena se encontraba inmersa en sus propias cavilaciones, era un hecho que no quería regresar al lado de su marido, o si quiera pensar en estar de nuevo con él, y verse obligada a engendrar a un heredero.

Cuando era soltera y al ver a los hijos de sus mejores amigas, se imaginaba rodeada de niños llamándola: mamá. Sin embargo, ahora la encomienda de ser madre, se había convertido en una pesada carga. Más importante que estos temores, se sintió responsable del futuro de su amado ángel. En qué tipo de mujer se convertiría Jazmín al tener una madre sometida por un padre que no muestra afecto o respeto por su esposa e hija.

Las puertas de su cárcel se abrieron de par en par, se aferró a su pequeña hija con todas sus fuerzas.

–Mami…

La niña no comprendía por qué su madre la abrazaba de esa forma, y comenzó a sollozar. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la mansión.

Serena al bajarse del automóvil vio a Diamante quien se encontraba en la entrada. Su figura y aquella mirada que había aprendido a odiar; le provocaron un insoportable malestar.

Serena no vio más alternativa que correr, de eso dependía no volver a esa fría mansión, se lo había prometido a ella misma, por el futuro de su niña.

–Señora Serena, regrese –grito el mayordomo.

Ella hizo oídos sordos, sujeto fuertemente el cuerpecito de su hija, y se deshizo de las zapatillas al pensar que así sería más ágil. Todos sus esfuerzos estaban puestos en llegar a los límites enorme terreno donde se encontraba la mansión. Entonces se internó en la arboleda.

Mientras se internaban unos gruñidos amenazantes las rodearon. Vio por todas partes y no había rastro de ningún animal. Tan solo cuatro pasos hacia adelante, convocaron la presencia de diez perros. Serena le trasmitió su miedo a Jazmín y ella comenzó a sollozar. No vio ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria, ellas dos en medio de aquella jauría. Quizá si retrocedía lentamente estos no las atacarían, y entonces cuando Jazmín vio los que le parecieron unos enormes colmillos del perro no muy lejos de ella, lloro a todo pulmón y fue para los perros una señal para atacar.

El líder de la manada estaba a punto de asestar la primera mordida en la pierna izquierda de Serena. Sin embargo ella sólo pensaba en proteger a su hija, no le importaba lo que le pasara mientras Jazmín permaneciera sana y salva; cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo y el perro cayo pesadamente contra el suelo y con el hocico destrozado, al verlo en ese estado Serena abrazo con más fuerza a su hija, quien seguía llorando. Instintivamente cubrió los oídos de su hija, y se escuchó un segundo estruendo, salpicando su vestido con la sangre de otro perro el cuál yacía sobre el suelo, retorciéndose, luchando contra el dolor, ya que tenía destrozada parte de la cadera, por instinto los perros retrocedieron, al ver a ¨su amo¨ frente de ellos.

Serena ya no pudo mantenerse de pie y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, y agacho la mirada, mientras su hija se aferraba a ella. Sólo podía a ver los finos zapatos de Diamante cubiertos por el lodo, y cerró los parpados.

–Jazmín todo va estar –dijo para reconfortar a su hija.

Se escucharon dos disparos más, ya que Diamante les dio el tiro de gracia. Y Serena espero un tercero, el que quizá la mataría a ella. Cosa que no pasó.

Diamante le arrebato a Jazmín de los brazos y reviso si tenía alguna herida de gravedad, pero la niña no tenía ningún rasguño. Jazmín con sus bracitos se aferró al cuello de su padre sin parar de llorar. Diamante jalo a Serena del brazo, y ella se dejó guiar como una marioneta, en ese momento su espíritu se vio vencido. Por otra parte, era mejor regresar con su esposo a tener otro encuentro con aquellos infernales animales.

_**C**_

Serena giro el pomo de la puerta y por primera vez entro a la habitación de Diamante, la cual le pareció digna de aquel hombre. La cama era más grande que la suya, la alcoba estaba decorada con pocos muebles, y cada objeto estaba colocado en un obsesivo orden. Siendo más de media noche, y con las cortinas cerradas, todo parecía estar rodeado de una profunda negrura, la cual se veía amenazada por la luz del pasillo. Y para Serena fue más que suficiente para internarse en ella.

Trato de encontrar algo, quizá una puerta secreta que la sacara de aquel lugar. Y su teoría no era tan descabellada, su misión encontrar el mecanismo que la abriera, para esto comenzó a tirar todas las cosas; dejo salir todo su dolor.

Diamante al escuchar el escándalo, se incorporó de la cama y vio impávido a su esposa. Mientras Serena se acercó a él.

–Te ordeno que me dejes ir… y comenzó a golpearlo mientras él no hacía nada para defenderse.

Entonces Serena recobro la cordura al escuchar el llanto de su niña, quien se encontraba descalza. Asustada y sin entender lo que estaba pasando entre sus padres.

–¡No le pegues a mi papá! ¨Eles¨ mala…

Aquella palabras la aterraron, tomo a la niña en sus brazos y se fue a su alcoba.

A la mañana siguiente todo había padecido un mal sueño para la pequeña Jazmín (el encuentro con aquellos perros y la pelea de sus padres), y ahora la pequeña se encontraba jugando en el jardín después de haber desayunado. Serena la veía desde el balcón, cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ella.

–Si las dejaba ir, hubiese sido el final de Diamante.

Serena se giró y lo vio con rencor.

–No crea que soy insensible a su dolor, lamentablemente cada rincón, puerta y objeto que lo rodea esta…

Ella lo paso de largo, no le importaba dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, y el hombre se dirigió a su alcoba para terminar de empacar sus cosas he irse.

Cuando Serena estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera, el motivo de que Darien no la hubiese ido a buscar, pareció revelarse. Cuando vio a Yaten salir del despacho de Diamante, no pudo sentirse más traicionada y humillada. En nada ni en nadie podía confiar.

Serena se sintió vencida, ya no sabía a quién recurrir. No había nada ni nadie que pudiese sacarla de aquel lugar.

**Diciembre de 1918 **

–Mami, mami, ya no me cuentas cuentos…

–Perdóname, es que…

Cómo podía decirle a su pequeña niña que estaba harta de las fantasías, ya que detrás de estas había un mundo cruel y decadente. No solo en su hogar, sino en gran parte del mundo, las noticias sobre una guerra que se llevaba más cerca de lo que hubiesen querido. La muerte rondaba la mansión, y la primera víctima (de lo que sería llamada la gripe Española) había sido el ama de llaves, mientras dos empleados se encontraban aislados y luchando por su vida.

–¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

–¡Sí!

Entonces Serena la abrazo y apago la luz de la habitación de Jazmín. Cuando llegó la inocente niña se subió a la cama de su madre con dificultad.

–Mami, tu cama parece la de una princesa.

Serena sonrió con amargura, y Jazmín salto en la cama al inicio de forma lenta pero después lo hizo más que entusiasmada.

–Jazmín ten cuidado te puedes caer…

Lo cual no era probable ya que la cama era enorme, quizá su madre se lo decía de forma metafórica.

Así permanecieron despiertas hasta que Serena ya no pudo mantener los parpados abiertos.

–¡Es hora de dormir!

Serena la arropo, apago la lamparita de noche.

Por primera vez escucho que alguien tocaba el piano, alguna vez ella la había tocado en sus clases de piano. La melodía la sobresalto, había algo diferente en cada acorde, y no sabía cómo explicarlo, le trasmitía una infinita tristeza. Pensó en que se trataba de Diamante, y se tapó los oídos, no quería saber nada de lo que tuviese que ver con él. No le había reprochado sobre su intento de escape, y la comunicación era nula. Hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

¨Despierta¨

Aquella voz de ultratumba la saco del letargo donde ya no podía ni soñar o quizá se encontraba en uno.

Vio enfrente de las cortinas una pequeña sombra, que se acerba cada vez más a la cama, entre saltitos como si de un juguetón niño se tratara. Pensó que se trataba de Jazmín, pero al verla a su lado acurrucada sobre la almohada, se asustó.

Aquella sombra miró fijamente el techo, y ella también lo vio, y comenzó a sentir un pánico que parecía que se volvería loca. Cientos de sombras de todos tamaños emergían del techo, algunas se arrastraron hasta cubrir las paredes. Ella comenzó a abrazar a Jazmín, y ella se despertó.

–Cierra los ojos –le ordeno.

Entonces ella con sus palmas cubrió sus ojos.

La sombra pequeña pareció extender una magnificas alas de ángel, pero de pronto comenzaron a caérsele las plumas, hasta dejar al descubierto lo que parecían huesos.

–¡No dejare que le hagas daño a mi niña!

Cuando de repente vio que estaba abrazando a aquel monstruo. Lo aventó y este cayó pesadamente sobre el mármol.

–¡Regrésame a mi hija! –grito desesperada.

Este ser trato de abrazarla.

Diamante abrió la puerta y no entendió que era lo que estaba pasando. La escena resultaba muy dramática, Serena se encontraba histérica sobre el suelo. Rápidamente se acercó a Serena quien estaba fuera de sí y parecía no reconocerlo.

–¡Devuélvanme a mi hija!

–Jazmín, está en la casa de Rubeus… –creyó que al decirle esto ella recordaría.

–¡Devuélvemela!

_**C**_

–Voy a morir, por eso te exijo que dejes a mi hija al cuidado de mis padres.

–No cumplí cómo esposa, pero te dejo el camino libre para que rehagas tu vida, te cases y tengas ese heredero que tanto anhelas, con Esmeralda o con quien tú quieras. Pero deja a mi ángel en paz, al lado de mis padres no le faltar…

Serena comenzó a respirar con dificultad, cada segundo fue más evidente que su estado era crítico.

–Enfermera… –grito el médico.

Las enfermeras daban una apariencia aterradora con sus tapabocas, que hicieron a un lado –por un momento– una de las mamparas, que dejo entre ver cientos de camas con personas en la misma condición que Serena.

Serena no era la única que se encontraba en tan lamentable situación, hombres, mujeres y niños morían cada minuto, y Serena parecía ser la siguiente.

Darién se sentía impotente al ver consumirse a Serena. La constante fiebre le provocaba terribles alucinaciones. Desgraciadamente por estas él se fue enterando de lo que Serena había padecido.

Él que durante tiempo había tratado de salvar vidas, sin importarle he incluso su propia vida; ante lo que se trataba de una epidemia.

Él deseaba reencontrarse con ella, pero cada día se veía de un lugar a otro. Perdieron contacto, pero por cartas pasadas comprendió que ella estaba sana y salva. Cosa que no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. La crisis había pasado y por un momento Darién se sintió aliviado.

_**C**_

–Le quedan pocas horas de vida, quizá no pase la noche… –dijo sin la más mínima consideración. Pero eso no significaba que a Darien no le partiera el corazón dar esa noticia.

Él se pasó los dedos por su cabello despeinado, la falta de sueño y las horas en vela sin moverse del hospital, le dieron a Diamante una apariencia desprolija, muy diferente a la que siempre lo había caracterizado. Diamante al escuchar la noticia sintió que sus piernas no los sostenían, pero no se dejó caer.

–Necesito verla…

–Lo siento, es mejor así… puede irse yo cuidare de ella…

El golpeo la pared, tan solo a un lado de asestar el golpe en el cuello del médico.

–Se lo suplico... –por unos segundos en la mirada de Diamante había algo que para Darien era conocido.

Una joven enfermera lo vio insistentemente y Darien sin saber porque permitió que el hombre que había destruido poco a poco a su primer amor, pasara sus últimos momentos ella.

–Darien, mi amor llora…

El dejo a un lado lo que representaba su bata blanca, y lloro en los cálidos brazos de su esposa.

_**C**_

Serena luchaba por respirar. Diamante mantenía su distancia, las mamparas los separaba de los otros pacientes.

–Te prohíbo que me abandones… tú no…

Su mirada no cambiaba, aquella que se había estado añejado desde su más tierna infancia; donde había una mezcla de sentimientos impuros y malsanos. Pronuncio unas palabras, las cuales le susurro al oído.

_¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!_

Palabras que le salían del corazón, uno que se estaba cubriendo de escarcha.

Hizo a un lado el cubre bocas, hubiese dado su alma al diablo, por besar sus labios; pero ese deseo lo hizo sentirse vulnerable. Además, él nunca se había permitido sentirse así.

Por una vez quiso que ese maligno ser –la muerte, la cual ya había hecho acto de presencia en su vida– desistiera de llevarse. Y entonces grito una frase –que al pronunciarla él, se escuchó tosca– creyendo que lo ahuyentaría.

_**¡Te amo!**_

_**Continuara…**_

Clau Palacios, yssareyes48, Luni, Scully malfoy, Miinerva, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Deseo que la espera haya valido la pena. Ya que después de meses publico este capítulo, que espero les gustara y resolviera alguna de sus dudas. Y si no, falta muy poco para el final, espero no tardar tanto. XD

Hasta la próxima, queridas lectoras.


End file.
